vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Freida Horgerson
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Freida Ebba Horgerson *'"Secret Identity":' The Thunder Daughter *'Race:' Human/Æsir hybrid *'Birthplace:' Seattle, Wa. *'Current Residence:' Seattle, Wa. *'Parents: Father: ' Jan Horgerson: Fisherman. Mother: Ebba Horgerson: Homemaker *'Siblings:' Jan, Ingelise, Axel. She is the oldest. *'Birthdate:' January 4, 1988 *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 6'4" *'Weight:' 242 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' A square faced blond with gray eyes. She is well muscled for a woman, She is well endowed and has a perfect figure. Freida normally wears contemporary American fashion. Very little of it off the rack. *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Gray *'Hair:' Blond *'Routine Activities:' Freida has taken up the office work at the Department of Super Heroes mainly for something to do. She attends frequent conventions in the comic, amine and science fiction genres. She has stated that being the Thunder Daughter has ruined her LARPing. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' BA liberal arts. Bank teller, skilled seamstress (by necessity) scary good warrior sword and board edition. She has innate magical abilities as well. *'Financial Status:' Independently wealthy. *'Group Affiliations:' Department of Super Heroes, Bureau 13. *'Known Associates:' Conner Blackmane, Janet ó Cuinn (Roommate, she is a faun.) *'Personality:' Just the reserved side of bubbly. An extrovert with a sly sense of humor. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Enjoy the hel out of this whole magical super thing. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Freida is a large woman. Even the big girl shops shudder when she comes in the door. As a result she has always spent way too much on clothing without getting much in return. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear the different, criminals. *'Special Abilities:' Freida is The Thunder Daughter. She is supernaturally strong. She can summon weather and aim lightning. She can summon her "working clothes", a set of white and gold Norse style armor at will, and likewise a winged Valkyrie horse. With access to the Apples of Iðunn she is effectively immortal. Her abilities are largely magical in nature. (She kicks Suzy's butt but not Molly). She has a number of magical artifacts from Valhalla. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' You will not miss her coming. She is burdened with a dependent NPC one Janet a faun that was a con slut before the change and is just a slut now. Anti-magic can render her mundane pretty quickly. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Freida was a typical post college girl making a decent living as bank teller and spending her time and cash at cons when she mistook Conner Blackmane for one of the people in the LARP she was playing at a Con "Give me your golden seed!" (Yes a gold coconut was involved) Later talking with him Conner discovered that Freida was on the cusp of a personal breakout. He offered to get her over it. She accepted and became the Thunder Daughter. Freida is the great granddaughter of Thor on both sides of the family. She was born on Thurseblot the Feast of Thor and thus was granted the legacy of the Thunder God. After the unfortunate bank robber picked her window and got dragged across the counter with a sword under his nose Bank of America fired her. (Conner's lawyers saw they bled white for that.) She took up full time work with the Department of Super Heroes, mostly doing clerical work. Super villains are not that common. Freida has no skills in investigation or police procedural. *'Bureau File:' We dodged the bullet on that one. Ms. Horgerson is one of the good people. What is more fascinating is what we learned incidentally to herself. The Norse gods apparently are real, Valhalla is a real place and at least Heimdall is still aware and around. The rest are sleeping as she put it. She has not offered to take anyone there, if indeed the guardian would let anyone but herself in. Mythology is getting disturbingly real here. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:DSH Category:Bureau 13 Category:Meta